Anubis Returns Part 1
by Kaiba Girl 38
Summary: Anubis returns and he's after Tea. Yami will do anything to save her. But when the time comes will he return to the past ir stay with Tea?


One day in Domion city Ishizu was hurringly walking down the street trying to round up:Yami,Tea,Joey,Tristan,Serenity,Duke,Seto, and Mokuba.  
She had to tell them that Pegasus is back and he's after Yami and Seto.Now you're probably wondering what this has to do with Tea and the others?Well,Pegasus is planning to kinapped Tea and the gang to force Yami and Seto to come back to Duelist Kingdom.He dosen't have his Millennium Eye anymore so everybodys soul is safe.We find Tea and Yami eating dinner togeather at "The Plaza",Joey and Serenity are at the beach that Serenity last saw before she had to go in the hosptial,Tristan and Duke are playing a friendly game of Dungeon Dice Monsters,and finally Seto and Mokuba are at the Kaiba Cop. where Seto is teaching Mokuba how to duel and tell him that's it's all about power.Ishizu first finds Seto and Mokuba and warns them, so Seto and Mokuba go with her to find the other guys.They split up and Seto found Tristan and Duke,Mokuba found Joey and Serenity,and Isuiza found Yami and Tea.So the whole gang is here and Ishizu says,"We need everybody to stick together so that Pegasus won't get any of us." Everybodys like when did he get back? Mokuba said,"Why does Pegasus what all of us?" Marik then came in and said,"He wants to hold a tournament but,all of you have to enter"  
So everybody agress to go and so they head of to Duelist Kingdom, once again.When they got there everybody got a number Yami got number1,Tea got number2,Joey got number3,Tristan got number4,Serenity got number5,Duke got number6,Seto got number7,and Mokuba got number8.They draw and the first match is Yami vs Tea,Joey vs Tristan,Duke vs Seto, and Mokuba vs Serenity.Now nobody knew there was a twist,the losers get send to the shadow realm! So the first match begins,Tea sends out Witch of the Black Forset with a attack points of 1100 and defense of 1000.  
Tea was doing pretty good I mean she got Yami all the way down to 100 life points left but, Yami summoned his Dark Magican and won the duel. Now remeber nobody knows what happens but, Tea was sent to the shadow relam and Yami felt so bad he sent his own love to the shadows.The next match was Joey & Tristan.They was having a good match but, Tristan got send to the shadow realm with Tea. Now the third match was pretty obvious Seto won and Duke got send to the shadows.Now the fourth duel,nobody knew who was going to win because these two (Mokuba and Serenity) really didn't know that much about about duel monsters but, Serenity was the one who got sent to the shadows.The second round was about to start but, Seto and Mokuba was worry because if they have to battle each other,one of them is going to the shaodws.We got the results Joey will face Yami and Mokuba will face Seto! Yami had to do it to save the world you know and stop Pegasus once again,what he did was send Joey to the shadows.Now it was time for Seto and Mokuba to duel now some of ya'll don't know that Seto and Mokuba are brothers. Seto is sixteen and Mokuba is only ten. He had to do it to help Yami stop Pegasus but, he sent Mokuba to shadows and he said,"Mokuba! I won't let you down I promise!" Seto and Yami decide to skip the thrid round and go face Pegasus together so now Yami and Seto are about to duel Pegasus for the love ones they care about. Seto battling for his little brother and Yami fighting for his friends. Seto is the first one to duel Pegasus and he won by one point but, he got his little brother back!Yami battles Pegasus next and we all know he wins and he gets his friends back like usually. Now everybody is back at Domino city and they got there just in time to sing their songs. Mokuba sings"Your Not Me",Joey sings"One Card Short",Ishizu and Marik sing"Dark Shadow Games",Bakura and Mai sing"It's Over",Yugi sings"Blind Ambition",Seto sings"The Great Pretender",Rex sings"How Much Longer",Duke sings"U Better Fear Me",Tristan sings"Power Within" and Tea and Yami sing"Believe In" This is some singing constest and really Rex wins.Mokuba got second,Joey got thrid,Tea and Yami got fouth, Duke got fifth,Tristan got sixth,Mai and Bakura got seventh,Marik and Ishizu got eigth,Seto got nineth, and Yugi got last.Lets say you needed to know our duelist strongest cards, what if I told you? Seto Kaiba's strongest card is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a attack points of 3000 and defense points of 2500,Yugi's and Yami's is The Winged Dragon of Raw with a attack points of infinity and defnese of infinity,Joey's is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a attack points of 2400 and defense points of 2000,Tea's is the Cosmo Queen with a attack points of 2900 and defense points of 2450,Tristan's is the Swamp Battle Guard with a attack points of 1800 and defense of 1500,Duke's is the Sword Hunter with a attack points of 2450 and defense of 1700,Serenity's is the Warrior of Tradition with a attack points of 1900 and defense points of 1700,Isuiza's is the Queen of Autumn Leaves with a attack points of 1800 and defense of 1500,Marik's is the Sengenjin with a attack points of 2750 and defense of 2500,and Mokuba's is the Shinato,King of A Higher Plane with a attack points of 3300 and defense points of 3000.There was this one time where Bakura put everybody's soul into the strongest cards but,you probably don't won't to here that.You do! Okay. This was when Maximillion Pegaus came back and he was hosting a tourament, again.Now there was a twist he used Bakura to put everybody soul into their strongest card and be in the shadow realm and battle it out to the very finish.Now this tourment it had Joey,Yugi,Tea,Mai,Serenity,Tristan,Duke,Bandit Keith,Marik,Odion,Isuiza,Noah,Gozurboa,Bakura,Pegaus,Mokuba, and the all powerful Seto Kaiba too. Now Seto thought that he would win cause he has the all powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon card but,he don't know that his own little brother has the Shinato,King of A Higher Plane witch he got from his step-brother Noah.So, everybody starts on level one. Everybody is starting to think that this is just some virtual reality world.(BUT THEY ARE WRONG)Seto is the first to find that out when he finds his little brother's neckalce on the ground with blood on it! Seto hops on his Blue-Eyes and fly to find his little bro.He flys over a forset and looks down and finds his little brother cluthing his arm and also sees his deck master cluthing his arm too.He flys down there to get his little brother and instead he hits a barrier. He yells,"Mokuba!" Mokuba looks up and sees his big bro and says,"Seto! Get me out of here!" Seto was trying to think of a plan to get him out of there and he said,"Mokuba,just keep dueling and make sure you don't let your guard down!" So Mokuba decides to keep dueling and a matter of fact he won! The barrier is now open and Seto flys in to get Mokuba. Now back with Yami and Tea, Yami is in a maze trying to find a way out to get his love Tea back from Johnny.Tea is at the end of the maze about to kiss Johnny who is in a Yami suit. Yami gets to the end of the maze and says,"TEA! Noooooo!" They kiss. Tea was shocked as everything disappears.Then Johnny comes out of the Yami suit,laughing and says,"YOU ARE MINE NOW!" Tea's eyes turn red and then she faints. Yami says,"What are you doing to her Johnny!" Johnny says,"Marring her"  
Yami says,"She'll never marry you"  
Johnny says,"She will or I'll make her"  
Yami says,"Why do you want to marry her"  
Johnny says,"So Tea and I can become the King and Queen of dancing!" Johnny disappears with Tea.Yami screams,"TEA!" Yami got up and said,"I can't let this slow me down,I promised Tea that I will always protect her."(under his breath)  
"I love her,but I don't know about her loving me.Maybe she doesn't need to be saved"  
In a tower ,high in the mountains,far away, Tea wakes to hear Johnny say "Don't worry,master,I have her and the Pharoh will come or she will die"  
TO BE CONTINUED:  
By: Elizabeth Wise and Kristin Sayles 


End file.
